The Battle of the Bands
by JillKirstie164
Summary: Walt Disney high and Dreamworks High. Two schools that have the greatest rivalry in history. Ever since the schools were established, they have been extremely competitive with each other. There was a band competition coming up, and both schools are participating. Elsa and Jack are from these bands. What happens when they fall for each other? (Read to find out!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Kirstie: Yay! Second fanfic! I promise you guys, this one's gonna be awesome. We'll be uploading chapters at least once a week, sometimes twice if we have the time, and please tell us know if there are any spelling mistakes or if there's something wrong in the story. Also, If there's a song you want us to put in the story, then let us know. **

**Jill: Also, please read our Truth or Dare Confessions one shot. Enjoy this fanfic!**

Elsa's P.O.V.

My band and I are rehearsing at my house for the Battle of the Bands competition. At the moment, we're on a break. Punzie (Rapunzel) my cousin, is the lead guitarist, Anna, my sister is the bass guitarist, Merida's the drummer and I'm the lead singer. Our band name is The Frozen Hearts. We're determined to win the competition and beat Dreamworks's band. Although, we never actually seen or heard them play before.

"Ok guys, break's over. Let's take it from the top. 1, 2, 3, 4!" I announced.

**(A/N: Listen to the songs in this chapter while reading! Song: Make You Believe by Lucy Hale. This song's from the movie Another Cinderella Story Once Upon A Song)**

_Plug in the mic_

_Open the curtain_

_Turn on the lights_

_I'm through rehearsin'_

_The feeling ignites_

_I'm in control_

_The crowd's in the palm of my hands_

_All my fans stand_

_What is the truth?_

_What's an illusion?_

_You're searching for proof_

_But are you certain?_

_Whatever you see is what you get_

_If words paint a picture then I betcha _

_I can getcha yet_

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything _

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything _

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I've been exposed_

_I'm paying my dues_

_Playing the role_

_I'm breaking the rules_

_Flowing the flow_

_I got the whole world nodding yes_

_Like some bobble heads_

_I'll break a sweat_

_If you wanna confess all your sins_

_You now you got 'em_

_The room's in a spin_

_The fever's pitched_

_I swear there's no doubt I'm legit_

_I'm no counterfeit_

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything _

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything you want from me_

_I'm not shy boy_

_I can be what you want_

_You're a bright shining toy_

_You just have to respond_

_The crowd never stops_

_But baby it's time_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_That I can make you believe_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night where I'll make you see _

_That I can be anything, anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything _

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything _

_I'll make you believe in me_

_I can be what you want me to be_

_Tonight is the night_

_Where I'll make you see_

_That I can be anything, anything, anything you want from me_

After practicing a song, Punzie and Merida were about to go home until Anna spoke. "Hey guys, you know how Dreamwork's band is also entering the competition?"

"Yeah, what about them?" said Merida with her strong Scottish accent.

"Well since we never actually heard them play before, so why don't we infiltrate Dreamworks High and see how our competition is? I heard that they're performing at their school for the first time!"

"Anna! You know that we're not allowed to go there! Dreamworks is strictly off limits for Disney students."

"I'm with you sister on this one." Merida agreed. "I mean, what's the point on seeing how bad they most likely are compared to us?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. We're not infiltrating Dreamworks, and that's final."

"Hey cuz, don't I get a say in this? Just because you're the lead singer doesn't mean you get to call the shots."

"Butt out Punzie. Anyway, I'm the oldest."

"So? We're only seeing how they play. No harm in that, right?"

"That's not the problem_. _We might get caught, and who knows what they'll do to us? In case you forgot, There's a rivalry going on between our school and theirs!"

"No problem. We'll lay low. We'll stay at the back of the crowd. Also, we've got Merida who's the captain of archery and karate"

"That is true. I could kick their butts if they see us." Merida said, looking proud.

"Mer, I thought you were on my side." I said

"I'm on no one's side. Anyway, no matter how bad they probably are, maybe it's a good idea after all. If their drummer is good, which I highly doubt, I wanna improve my drumming skills."

"Thanks Mer! So sis, it's three against one. Are you with us?" Anna and Punzie looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Um… Argh! You guys know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes!"

"So is that a yes?" Punzie asked eagerly.

"Fine! But I'm not responsible if we get caught, and we're only listening to one song."

"Yay! You're the best sister ever!" Anna hugged me.

"So, when are we going to infiltrate?"

"I heard that their performance is tomorrow."

"Where do you get this info?" I questioned.

"I know… people."

"Well aren't you the social butterfly?"

"So it's settled. At lunch time in school tomorrow, we'll meet up in the cafeteria and then sneak out of school when nobody's looking. Then-"

"Hang on, do you even know where Dreamworks is?" Merida interrupted.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty near. We can walk there. So, any more interruptions? No? Ok then, so as I was saying, When we arrive at Dreamworks and they start performing, we'll take out our phones and film them performing."

"Sounds like a plan." said Punzie.

Jack's P.O.V.

Tomorrow, my band and I are performing in front of our school for the first time. I think it's good practice for the real event. At the competition, we're gonna send those mice running with their tails between their legs. Aster is the best drummer on campus, Hiccup doesn't seem like the type to play guitar but he's the really good at it, Shrek is one of the best bass guitar players I know and I can write really good songs and sing them as the lead singer.

_**The Next Day…**_

Anna's P.O.V.

So us four are in the cafeteria at lunch time. We're all ready to go. Flynn and Kristoff are covering for us while we sneak out of school grounds.

"So, are you guys ready and have your phones with you?" they all nodded. "Great! Let's go while no one's looking."

After walking for 5-10 minutes, we finally arrived at Dreamworks high. I heard Punzie gulp and I assured her that we weren't gonna get caught. I saw some students walking towards us. "Guys! Quick! Hide!

We all hid behind bushes. I saw Merida signal that the coast is clear. We all came out of our hiding places and saw a ton of students coming our way, and quickly hid behind a wall. I overheard some girls saying that the Dreamworks band is performing on a stage near the cafeteria. "Hey guys! They're performing over there!" I pointed to where the stage was. The three followed me to the back of the crowd where no one could really notice us.

Elsa's P.O.V.

We finally made it! I didn't think we'd get this far, unnoticed. Soon after, I heard an old man speaking into a microphone. If you ask me, he kinda looked like Santa Claus.

"Hello everyone! As you all know, I'm Principal North." he introduced with a Russian accent. "I'm going to announce the first act of the day. These guys are entering the Battle of the Bands competition, and it's their first time performing in front of an audience. So without further ado, put your hands together for The Guardians!" The crowd cheered loudly. The lead singer was handed the mic from Principal North. "What's up guys! This song we're about to perform is a song that I wrote myself. It's called Illusion."

"Quick! Get your phones out!" said Anna. We all obeyed and started filming them.

"What kind of name is The Guardians?" questioned Merida. She was silenced by Punzie who put her finger in front of her mouth, signalling Merida to be quiet.

**(Song: Illusion by Ross Lynch)**

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you want-want-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I got you hypnotised _

_White gloves, with your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

"Huh. I can't believe I'm saying this but, they're actually pretty good." I admitted.

"I guess. But we're still better." Merida countered.

"True, true."

_Step right up, on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_I, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back _

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin' girl_

_I'm impressin' girl _

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Uh huh. Listen_

_I an't no fake Houdini_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl, I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale _

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up, on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_I, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back _

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin' girl_

_I'm impressin' girl _

_It's just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be _

_Just an illusion_

_Yeah baby_

_Step right up, on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_I, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back _

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin' girl_

_I'm impressin' girl _

_It's just an illusion_

_Step right up, on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_I, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back _

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin' girl_

_I'm impressin' girl _

_It's just an illusion_

The crowd cheered. "Should we be clapping too?" asked Punzie.

"I'm not." said Merida.

Jack handed the mic over to Principal North. "Let's give it up for The Guardians!" The crowd roared.

"Time for introductions: Over there playing the guitar is Hiccup Haddock!"

"I can do ten times better." said Rapunzel.

"Next to him, playing the bass is Donkey! Of course, that just his nickname."

"Donkey? Really? How'd he get that nickname?" Anna asked.

"On the drums is Aster Bunnymund!"

"What an amateur. And what kind of last name is Bunnymund?!" Merida said.

"And finally, the lead singer: Jack Frost!" At the very mention of his name, most of the girls were squealing and cheering.

"Seriously?! Like he can even sing(!) Why do they even like him, anyway?!" I exclaimed.

"We can play better than them." said Merida encouragingly.

"Whatever, let's turn off our phones. We agreed we'll only stay for one song." I reminded. Everyone did as I said and turned off our phones. I didn't have a pocket like them so I just put mine on the ground. "Wait! I need to go to the toilet! I said as I went to look for one. Anna followed me.

"I need to go too. We'll meet you guys at the entrance."

"Ok! Don't be seen." said Punzie.

After going to the toilet, we met Merida and Punzie at the entrance of Dreamworks. Luckily, we managed to get there without getting seen.

"Hang on! I forgot my phone!" I exclaimed

"Do you want us to come with you?" Merida asked.

"No, it's ok, stay here, I'll be quick." I ran back to the place where we were to go search for my phone there.

"Where did I leave it? Oh! Found it." I walked forward and bent down to pick it up when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I looked up to see who the mysterious stranger is. "You're Jack Frost."

"Indeed I am. And you're from Disney."

"What makes you say that?"

"I figured that at some point, you band members from Disney would come and see your competition. I'm guessing you're the lead singer? Also, I saw you and your friends at the back of the crowd, and none of the girls from our school stand at the back when we perform."

'It's like he's psychic.' I thought.

"Is that so?"

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours, snowflake."

"Snowflake?" I questioned.

"The snowflakes in your hair."

I looked at my side French Braid and saw the little blue snowflakes on it."Oh."

"You still haven't told me your name, snowflake." he smirked.

"I haven't, have I?"

"Will I ever?"

"Nope. By the way, can you not tell anyone that me and my friends were here?"

"No problem. But-"

"Of course there's a but. There's always a catch." I sighed. "What do you want, Frost?"

"Last name basis. That's cute. So anyway, I want you to come to our next performance tomorrow, snowflake."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Only if you tell me you're name."

"Never. But I'll think about going. Oh, by the way, we're gonna kick your butts at the battle of the bands so you guys better be prepared."

"Oh, we are."

"Hey! Have you found your phone yet?!" I turned to my right side to see Punzie, Merida and Anna.

"Yeah! I've got it!"

"Nice talking' to you. Hope we have another conversation again."

"I wouldn't call this a conversation, Frost."

"See ya snowflake."

We started walking back to our school.

"Were you talking to Jack Frost as in our enemy Jack Frost?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't say we were talking. We didn't really say much. Just a couple of words, really." I lied.

"Huh." She gave me a look. I've known her ever since she was a baby to notice these kinds of things.

"What's with that look?"

"What look? There was no look." she defended.

"Anna, your my sister. I've been stuck with you ever since you were born. I know what you're like." I pointed out.

"Well, you kinda just brushed the question aside."

"Anna, I promise you, we didn't even talk much, ok? We only said a couple of words." I decided to change the subject. "Out of curiosity if you gave me a nickname, what would it be?"

"I dunno. What do you guys think?

"Well, you like winter, so maybe… Snowflake!" I flinched when Punzie said snowflake.

"Yeah, that is kinda perfect since you always wear snowflakes in your hair." agreed Merida.

Why did I have to ask? "Ugh. Soooooo…. the plan went as well, planned right?"

"Yeah. Now that we know what their band is like, we can improve our skills and become ten times better than we already are." said Anna.

**In the cafeteria…**

Jack's P.O.V.

At lunch, I sat next to Hiccup.

"Haddock."

"'Sup Jack." We fist bumped.

"So, I've been wondering, are you still friends with Rapunzel?"

"I wouldn't say we're friends, more like acquaintances. We're just neighbours."

"Ok, so I'm looking for a person from Disney."

"Where are you going with this, Jack?"

"It's not that important, but just to be safe, let's take this conversation somewhere else where there are less people."

"Meet me at my place after school."

**At Hiccup's House**

"So, what did you wanna talk about? Some thing to do with Disney, right?"

We sat on the couch and talked while Hiccup was doing his homework.

"Yeah. I'm looking for someone from the mouse house."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name."

"Her?" His eyes widened and put his pen down and faced me. "Hmmm. Can you narrow it down?"

"Let's see. Platinum blonde, blue eyes, snowflakes in her hair, french braid."

"How specific. What is it about this girl? Spill."

"Well…"

"You like her." he interrupted.

"No, I just saw her at our performance today."

"You saw a _Disney_ in our school?! Shouldn't we tell North about it?" he put a lot of emphasis on Disney.

"No, don't. Look, I promised her I wouldn't tell.'

"Wait, you _talked _to her?"

"Yeah, after the performance. So anyway, do you know her?"

"No, but Rapunzel does. In fact, she's her cousin. I've seen her come in and out her house, but I don't know her name."

"Can we go talk to her or is she serious about the rivalry? I don't wanna get stabbed by a knife or something."

"Don't be dramatic. You won't get stabbed."

"Good. So, can we go talk to her now?"

"'k, let's go."

We walked to Rapunzel's house which was only two houses away. Hiccup knocked on the door and it was opened by a girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh. Hey Hiccup."

"Hey."

"So, what brings you here? No rivalry stuff, right?"

"No. Can we come in?"

"We?" she looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

"You're Jack Frost. Come in. What do you want?"

"My friend here wants to know the name of a person from your school."

"Ok. Can you describe what this person looks like?"

"Well, I hear she's your cousin. You know, platinum blonde, blue eyes, snowflakes in her hair."

"Oh! You mean Elsa. Elsa Winters."

"So that's her name." I smiled.

"You like my cousin."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"By everyone, you mean me and Punzie."

"Anyway, I can tell. It's pretty obvious. I'm the practically the queen of the romance genre. Why else would someone from Dreamworks go through all of this just so that you could know the name of a girl from Disney?"

"She has a point." agreed Hiccup.

"Says the guy who's friends with a _Disney._

"Says the guy who_ likes _a Disney."

"Touché."

"Ugh. Boys." Rapunzel muttered.

I stopped talking to Hiccup and faced Rapunzel. She looked awfully familiar. "Wait, I know you, you're one of the girls who was watching us play."

"What?! You knew?" She asked, surprised.

"I thought you said it was just Elsa." recalled Hiccup.

"I never said it was just Elsa."

"How many Disneys were there?"

"Four. And they're all Disney band members."

"Are you psychic? Or did my cousin tell you?" Our heads turned to Rapunzel.

"I just assumed, and your cousin said I was right."

"So, what are you gonna do? Now that you know her name."

"You'll see."

**At Elsa and Anna's House…**

Anna's P.O.V.

During dinner, I noticed that Elsa wasn't really eating as fast or as much as she normally does so I suspected something was wrong. After dinner, I decided to ask her what's wrong. "Elsa, are you ok?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Elsa, don't play dumb. I know you." Which brought me to this. "Is it Jack?"

"Why bring up Jack?" I swear, she flinched.

"Hmm… Is there something you're not telling me?" I stroked my chin as if I had a beard

"Well-"

I knew it! Something happened when we were at Dreamworks and when you were talking to Jack, right? Spill." I interrupted.

"There's nothing to spill!"

"I'm not buying it. Tell me! C'mon Els, we're sisters. We tell each other everything." When it comes to boys and Elsa, I've got heaps of questions and I feel like I have to know everything.

"Yeah right. You didn't tell me about your not-so-secret stash of chocolate."

"How did you find out?" I gulped. I knew I shouldn't have kept it from her!

"I have my sources."

"Anyway, that's not the point! The point is, something's up with you and your not telling me. What happened when we were there?"

"Oh, everything was fine. Except Jack Frost knows that us four are from Disney." Now I know. But there's something else.

"Ok, that's bad. Anything else?"

"Why do you have to know everything? Why can't you go back to being the adorable little sister instead of the annoying one?"

"But I am adorable and you and Kristoff love me for it. So, is there anything else?"

"He asked me to come watch him perform tomorrow."

I squealed. "He totally likes you! He just making an excuse to see you again! Does he know your name?"

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I thought that he might tell someone else and then we'd be in trouble,."

"You do realise that your mysteriousness drew him more to you?"

"Why do I have the feeling you're gonna go on and on about how Jack may like me?"

"Because I will. And he does like you. So, if he doesn't know your name, then what does he call you?"

"I'm dreading this." She sighed. "He calls me snowflake."

"Aww! That's cute. Do you like him back?"

"What?! No. He's not even that good looking."

"Uh huh. So why were there a bunch of girls at the front when he was performing?"

"Um…"

"C'mon Els! You can't deny the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous! "

"Kristoff." she stated.

"You know I love Kristoff, but that doesn't mean that I can't have my own opinion on other guys. I want you to go watch him perform tomorrow and I bet he's gonna ask you out after the performance!"

"Anna, how do you know that?"

"I hang out with Punzie a lot. She is the queen of the romance genre. I picked up a lot of things. Hey, he may even ask you out sooner than you think."

"Anna, it's not like he's gonna appear at in front of our house out of the blue and ask me to go have coffee with him!" Suddenly, the door bell rang. It's so weird how on cues some things can be.

"Uh huh. I totally believe you."

Elsa's P.O.V.

It can't be him. He doesn't even know this address. I opened the door and saw Jack.

"Hey snowflake."

I looked at Anna. "I totally jinxed that didn't I?"

"Yep!"

"Jinxed what?" I forgot he was there for a moment.

I quickly turned my head to face him. "Nothing! We were just talking about-"

"How you two are perfect for each other." Anna interrupted. I looked down so that Jack couldn't see the blush creeping up my face..

"Anna! Butt out!"

"Ok, ok. I'll leave you two alone." she smirked.

"Sorry about my sister. So, how _did_ you know this address? You aren't stalking me, are you?" I questioned.

"I have my sources."

"Lemme guess. You also found out what my name is along the way."

"Thanks to your cousin, yes."

"Ugh. Punzie. Ok Frost, why are you here?"

"This fell out of your pocket the other day." He took a $10 note from his pocket and handed it to me.

"$10? You arrived at my house at 7:30pm just to give me $10? Jack, I didn't even have $10 in my pocket in the first place."

"Hey, maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you. So, how about we spend this money on some coffee at Starbucks?"

"Dude, it's Starbucks. Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" I had a feeling she was still spying on us.

"ANNA!" *Jack laughs*

"Sorry."

"Sure. I will. Starbucks is the best."

"Really? I mean, how does Friday at 7:00 sound?" He said, trying to play cool.

I giggled. "I'm fine with that."

"By the way, are you still coming to watch me play?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna mouthing yes. I gave her a death glare. That shut her up.

"Sure. Same time as last time?"

"Yeah. See ya until then. Elsa." As he left, I shut the door in front of me and turned to Anna. She squealed and I covered my ears.

"OMG! He totally asked you out!"

"It's not a date Anna! We're just going for coffee."

"Uh huh, and Friday night isn't the day couples go for first dates on." She had a point there.

"Well…"

"Elsa, it's a date! Oh! Can I pick out your outfit please?"

"For the 100th time, it isn't a date! We're just going for coffee. Right? It isn't a date, is it?"

**The Next Day At School In the Cafeteria…**

Elsa's P.O.V.

At the moment, I'm sitting with my friends in the cafeteria, eating. Punzie sat next to Flynn, as usual, Anna and Kristoff sat together, followed by Merida and me. Punzie got up from her seat and asked me to follow her. We stood near a vending machine. "You know, Jack Frost came to my house the other day."

"He did?"

"He asked for your name."

"I know."

"How? Anyway, Elsa, he totally likes you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"What happened when you two were talking?"

"I'm guessing you already know some things, but I'll tell you and everyone else more later."

"Ok." We headed back to our seats. I whispered to Anna. "Hey, should I tell them too? Because Punzie kinda already knows, and everyone else also has the right to know."

"Are you gonna tell them about how we were caught by Jack Frost, or tell them that he asked you out and wants you to come see him perform today?"

"Either way, Merida would kill me."

Anna interrupted "Els, she's your best friend. She'll understand."

"But you know how she takes the rivalry seriously!" I exclaimed.

"At least, when she finds out, she'll kill Jack not you."

"But then I would be responsible for his death." I whispered.

"Whatever you say to them, I'm sure they'll be able to take it in." Anna said.

"Um… Guys, I have something to tell you." Everyone turned their heads to me.

"What is is?"

"It's to do with what happened yesterday at Dreamworks."

"I do not like where this is going." said Kristoff.

"Anyway, you know how I was talking to Jack Frost?"

"Wait you were talking to Jack Frost?" Flynn interrupted.

"Yes. Pay attention. So-"

"The very same Jack Frost as in captain of almost every sport team? THE most popular guy in Dreamworks?! Oh, this will not end well for you."

"Um, so as I was saying, I was talking to Jack."

"Hang on, I thought you said you guys 'didn't really talk'. Just a couple of words." Punzie made quotation marks in the air with her fingers when she said didn't really talk.

"Ok, it was a little more than just a couple of words. So, anymore interruptions?" They all shook their heads Good. So, Jack saw us yesterday and knows that we're from Disney.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone but me, Anna and Punzie.

"How'd he know? Did he interrogate you? Blackmail? I swear, I'm going to KILL him at the Battle of the Bands." Merida threatened.

"Wait Mer, it's ok, I managed to convince him not to tell."

"So there was a catch."

"Well-"

"What do you have to do Elsa?"

"I have to come watch him perform today." Anna and Punzie squealed really loud.

Punzie: This proves that he likes you! It's an excuse to see you again! So, did he ask you out yet?

"He did when he came to our house last night!" said Anna.

"Anna! This isn't the kind of info you want everyone in the whole school to know, so keep it down!"

"Hey, I'm just happy for you. You finally got a guy!"

"So, it's her FIRST date?!" Asked Punzie, excitedly.

"Yes!"

"It's not a date! We're just going for coffee at Starbucks. That's all."

"JUST going for coffee?! JUST GOING FOR COFFEE?! ELSA! IT'S. A. DATE! He likes you! How can you not see that?" exclaimed Punzie.

"Because of the rivalry. How can YOU not see that?" I defended.

"It's forbidden love. It's SO romantic. So, do you like him back?"

"What?! No…" My voice raised a few octaves high.

"Elsa, it's ok. You can admit it. We won't be mad. Well maybe Merida will, but not us."

"Hey! Just because I'm so serious with the rivalry, doesn't mean I won't let Elsa be with the guy she likes. Even if he is from Dreamworks."

"Mer! I don't like him!"

"Elsa, admit it. We all know you like him." Kristoff joined the conversation.

"You too Kristoff?"

"Hey, I'm friends with love experts."

"I'm with Kristoff." Flynn agreed. "But if he hurts you, then as your friend, I'll come up with an evil plan to kill him."

"Elsa: Ugh. Remind me why we're friends?" I muttered under my breath.

"Elsa, what's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" **(A/N: I think we all know where this is going!)**

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?" sang Punzie.

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" Flynn sang in a low voice.

"Or the pear shaped square shaped weirdness of his feet?" Merida joined in.

"And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly." Kristoff added. This line earned a giggle from me.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!" said everyone on the table (except me!).

"Did you guys just make that up on the spot?"

"Nope. We thought that when one day, when something like this happens, we'll be able to sing this for you. We're still coming up with more lyrics!" said Punzie.

"Very… Creative."

"We all learnt from the best!" Anna sweet talked.

"If you're trying to sweet talk me into admitting the fact that I like Jack, well you're wrong." After that statement, everyone on the table stared at me. Then it hit me.

"What? Oh, I just admitted it, didn't I?" Everyone nodded.

"So… I like Jack. You guys aren't mad, right?" They all shook their head.

I was getting tired of all of that silence. It's not everyday they're like this. "Well, someone, say something!"

"You're going to watch him perform!" said Punzie.

"Ok, um… can you guys cover for me while I sneak out of school?"

"Sure cuz."

"I'm fine with that. BUT. If I find out that he hurt you or did something bad to you, I will destroy him and Dreamworks!" Merida threatened. Despite the fact that she can be a little- ok, that kinda exaggerating. She can be VERY violent, she's still my best friend and I know she's just trying to protect me or something like that.

"She'll be fine Mer, now go Elsa!"

**A/N: Jill: We loved writing the part where they sing Fixer Upper! That was one of the best bits!**

**Kirstie: So was the part when Jack came over to Elsa's house! I liked that part. Anyway, we decided to put a question after every chapter. **

**Here it is: If you were Elsa, how would you react if Jack came to your house?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Kirstie! Hey guys, We're back with chapter 2! Now to answer to some reviews.**

**Guest: How is Elsa's character creepy and weird? I mean, we get the weird part of it cuz Elsa isn't exactly the type of person who would skip classes and break the rules. But keep in mind that it was Anna who persuaded her to come; and she had to go watch Jack play the second time, otherwise she and the other girls would get in big trouble. We read a lot of Jelsa modern AU fanfics, and Elsa's portrayed as classy, reserved and a straight A student. Or something like that. The Elsa in our story is just a little different, but still the same old Elsa. If that makes sense.**

**Madison: Thanks! I love the movie Another Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song and the other two Cinderella movies! Also, Jill and I are glad that you like our Truth or Dare one shot!**

**reddawnfox: Thanks!**

**Devil Fox Girl: That's kinda how we would react.**

**Jill: Btw,here's a link to two Jelsa vids Kirstie and I watched. They're really good! Trust me. : watch?v=HMH7EqoSnKo watchv=K1HSUTzMIkE&list=PLiZhW9Jxlxfhb25viWyN8j0DEiwip5SZL&index=7**

Jack's P.O.V.

I told Hiccup that I asked Elsa out just before our performance.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, quiet down. It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Oh yeah, an apocalypse is nothing to worry about. A battle to the death is nothing to worry about."

"Do you have to be so dramatic? We're just going for coffee."

"Just coffee? JUST coffee?! Jack, it's a date. What do you think is gonna happen if someone from school goes to Starbucks sees you two together?! Especially Shrek. He takes this rivalry seriously. Imagine what will happen if he knew."

"It's not a date! And besides, Shrek and I are cool." For now.

"Yeah, but you like her. Admit it."

"What? I don't like her! I barely know her. We only talked twice."

"Yet you went through all the trouble to find out her name, and where she lives. Must I remind you that you asked her out?! C'mon Jack. You so like her. There's something about her that's drawing you to her."

As North was introducing the next act (which is us), I was looking around the audience to see where is Elsa is. I spotted her at the back of the crowd. I waved at her and she waved back. "That's your girl?" asked Hiccup.

"Yup." We hopped onto the stage and North gave me the mic. "Hey guys! This song's called Just That Girl."

_**(A/N: Song: Just That Girl by Drew Seeley from the movie Another Cinderella Story)**_

_She's that girl, I know it_

_She's that girl, I know it_

_Sometimes it feels like everybody wants something from me_

_They don't understand_

_I can only be one person, that's Jack Frost_

_Got game, got fame got everything in this world I need_

_But the girl, I don't her name_

'_Cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_And I'm gonna find her 'cause she's_

_Just that girl_

_The one that's dancing thought my mind_

_Just that girl_

_The girl that I've been tryna find_

_Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl_

_Something happens when you groove _

_Earth beneath you starts to move_

_It's so bad, I'm looking at you_

'_Cause you are that girl_

_Crazy how you work that frame_

_You and me, we could change the game_

_What's your secret? _

_What's your name?_

_That girl_

_To me you're a star_

_When you move you're off the charts_

_You've already won my heart_

_That girl_

_To me you're a star_

_You don't have to play the part_

_You can be just who you are_

'_Cause you're just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind_

_Just that girl_

_The girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl_

_Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

_Just that picture in my mind I see_

_And I can't wait for the day we meet_

_Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I_

_I wanna give you the world_

'_Cause you're just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind_

_Just that girl_

_The girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl_

_Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind_

_Just that girl_

_The girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl_

_Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, she's just that girl_

Elsa's P.O.V.

Songs later, I see Jack step down from the stage and walks towards me as the crowd cleared.

"Hey. So you came."

"Indeed I did."

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"It depends. Is it a date?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe. Aren't you curious to know what or rather who my inspiration is for that first song?"

"I think we both know who that person is."

"Mmhmm."

"I hate to admit it, but you guys were pretty good up there."

"Of course we are."

"But my band's better.

"In what way?"

"How can you say that when you haven't even heard us play?" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Are you saying I should sneak into Disney to watch you guys? Or is it an excuse to see me?"

"Keep dreaming. But if you are gonna sneak in, come at lunch time tomorrow."

"I don't have a performance then so, ok."

"Make sure you don't be seen otherwise Merida will have a go at you." I warned, knowing how Merida is with the whole rivalry going on. I know that she may seem ok with me seeing Jack and all, but in reality, she's like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Merida? The girl with the untamed red hair?"

"That's the one."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow Elsa."

"Bye."

**The next day…**

After class, I decided to meet up with my friends where we were going to perform. I saw Merida setting up the drums and Punzie and Anna were tuning the guitars.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned heads to face me.

"Hi Elsa." said Merida.

"So, are you guys ready for the performance?" I stepped on the stage and and started plugging the wires into the speakers.

"We're more than ready. We're just almost done setting up. So, how was yesterday at Dreamworks?" I paused for a moment before resuming what I was doing.

"It was… good."

"Did you talk to Jack?" asked Anna. I knew they were gonna be asking a bunch of questions!

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him you liked him?" Punzie questioned.

"No! Why would I when I hardly know him? After all, I kinda just met him."

"Let's see: He's the most popular guy in Dreamworks, he's got a good singing voice, he's really hot, he asked you out to Starbucks, and-"

"All the more reason to not tell him. Besides, I don't like him, like him. Only a little bit. It's just another one of those small stupid crushes that you quickly get over."

"Yeah right. Then how come you asked him to come and watch us perform today? You already said you like him so why deny it?"

"Ok, A: Technically, I didn't ask him to come. He kinda just assumed I did. And B: This is JACK FROST we're talking about. Like you said, he's the most popular guy at his school. You wouldn't want other people from our school to know."

"Uh huh. So is he coming?" Merida asked. I was kinda surprised she said something since she was quiet during the conversation.

"Probably." I answered. "Why do we have to talk about me and Jack? Why not Punzie and Flynn? Or Anna and Kristoff? Or maybe who Merida might end up with someday?"

"Because you like someone." My attention was now focused on Punzie. "That's something you don't hear about or see everyday. And anyway, we know Merida will never end up with someone because she's, well… Merida! No offence!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Merida argued.

"Nothing!"

"Also, what do you mean by me never ending up with someone? Sure, I don't really take an interest to any boys, but you never know." I widened my eyes.

"Wait, are you saying that there is a slim chance that you like someone?!" I exclaimed.

"I never said that!" She defended.

"But you said you never know." Anna countered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I actually LIKE someone! Can we just drop it? I need to finish setting up the drum kit!"

"Ok, ok. Don't bite our heads off."

**At Dreamworks…**

Jack's P.O.V.

"You're going to Disney?! Just to watch her play?! You do realise you'll get caught, right?"

"Hic, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Yeah right."

"Besides, I get to see my _competition _play. It'll give me a good idea of what's gonna happen at the Battle of the Bands."

"Good point, but aside from that, you just wanna see your girlfriend."

"Elsa's not my girlfriend!" My voice raised a couple of octaves high. "Now, whether you're against this or not, I'm going."

"You mean we're going."

'So you're coming with me?"

"Like you said, we're seeing our competition play. I also wanna meet Elsa. I'm curious to know why you like the girl and asked her out."

"I don't like her! And we're just going for coffee this afternoon."

"I saw you talking to her yesterday after the performance. When she asked if it was a date, you said maybe."

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"I was just passing by, and when you say maybe, most of the time that means yes!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go."

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

**At Disney…**

"We're here." We arrived at the entrance. "Now, where are they performing?" I looked around.

"Why don't follow that big crowd of people coming this way?!"

"Shoot! We need to hide!" We both hid behind the wall. When they passed us, we followed them, cautiously. Luckily, we managed to get there without being seen.

"Why don't we stay at the back? We'll be less noticeable." I suggested to Hiccup.

"Fine. I'm regretting this." He muttered.

"Don't. Oh look! They're on!"

"Hey everyone! This song's called Bless Myself."

**(A/N: Song: Bless Myself by Lucy Hale)**

_There's a little secret I would like to tell you_

_There's a book of lies I know they'll try to sell you_

_And they'll try and they'll try to convince you to buy you need 'em_

_So the next time your down_

_Look inside not around_

_I can bless myself_

_There's no need for someone's help_

_There's no one to blame_

_There's no one to save you but yourself_

_I can justify all the mystics in my life_

_It's taught me to be _

_It's given me and I'll survive_

'_Cause I have blessed myself_

"Wow. They aren't as bad as I thought they'd be." said Hiccup.

_I have searched the world to find_

_There's nothing better_

_Than when me, myself and I can come together_

_And I know for a fact _

_There's a spirit I lack _

_Called defend_

_Yeah, I've been through it all_

_Just to find in the end_

_I can bless myself_

_There's no need for someone's help_

_There's no one to blame_

_There's no one to save you but yourself_

_I can justify all the mystics in my life_

_It's taught me to be _

_It's given me and I'll survive_

'_Cause I have blessed myself_

_Do you ever wonder_

_How anything can make you cry_

_Have yourself discover_

_That the pain you feel is the pain that you deny_

_In your life_

_So open up _

_Your eyes_

_You can bless yourself_

_There's no need for someone's help_

_There's no one to blame_

_There's no one to save you but yourself_

_I can bless myself_

_There's no need for someone's help_

_There's no one to blame_

_There's no one to save you but yourself_

_I can justify all the mystics in my life_

_It's taught me to be _

_It's given me and I'll survive_

'_Cause I have blessed myself_

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_I will survive _

'_Cause I have blessed myself._

After the song the crowd roared. Almost as loud as they do in Dreamworks after we play a song.

"So, would you care to introduce me to your girlfriend?" asked Hiccup.

"For the last time, she isn't my girlfriend!"

After that, the crowd dispersed and the only people that were left was the girls and me and Hiccup.

"Elsa!" I called. Elsa looked in my direction and walked towards me and her friends followed.

Elsa's P.O.V.

"So this is the famous Jack Frost and his sidekick." said Merida, crossing her arms. I have a feeling she secretly likes him for some reason. I think she's just covering that fact that she likes him by saying things like that. Makes me think of the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

"I have a name."

"Hiccup, right?" I recalled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I still can't get over that name!" Merida snickered.

"You were one of the girls who were watching us, right?"

"I, er…"

"So Jack, you decided to come. And you brought a friend with you." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. So?"

"Jack, you promised not to tell anyone that you knew we were there at your performance! You told Hiccup!"

"Well, um…"

"Ugh! Nevermind. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. Just me and Hiccup."

"So, Elsa's been talking a lot about you." Punzie butted in.

"PUNZIE!"

"Has she now?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Ugh." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So, you guys were actually good." My eyes widened slightly at Jack's comment.

"You think so?" Jack and Hiccup nodded.

"But it's obvious who's band is better."

"In your dreams, Frost. We kicked your butts in soccer, so we can kick your butts in the band competition." said Merida.

"We'll see about that firecracker."

"What did you just call me?"

"Whoa, easy guys. We don't want to start a fight here." said Hiccup, breaking the fight up. "Jack, c'mon, let's go. We'll be late for another class."

"Fine. See ya this afternoon Elsa. I'll pick you up at your house." As they left, I noticed Merida looking- no, staring at Hiccup.

Merida's P.O.V.

Ok, I'm gonna admit something I'd never thought I'd _ever _say, or in this case think. I like Hiccup, ok? Don't judge! I already feel like a hypocrite. I act like I'm fine with the fact that Elsa likes Jack when I don't! The thought of it even makes me a little sick. So anyway, back to Hiccup. I don't know _why _I like him, I just do. Even if he does look like a mega nerd. I'm not gonna tell the others, no matter how much they interrogate me. I know Punzie very well when it comes to the romance genre. I hope that they didn't notice me blushing back there.

"Mer, I noticed there was a certain someone you were looking at earlier." Elsa nudged me after Hiccup and Jack were gone. She's on to me, isn't she?

"What?!" I lied, not knowing what she's talking about.

"She means, she thinks you like someone." Anna explained. "I think we all know who this person is. Am I right cuz?"

"Yup."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, feeling a slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We're talking about you and Hiccup Haddock, Mer!" said Punzie.

"What about that nerd?"

"You were kinda staring at him earlier and when we were watching his band perform!" I flinched a little.

"And?"

"Ugh. Let me spell this out for you. Really slowly so that you get it. YOU. LIKE. HICCUP."

"Punzie, are you crazy?! I don't like him! Why would I like anyone from Dreamworks?! You three know better than anyone else how serious I take this rivalry! Besides, there's someone else."

"Ok, ok. No need to be so defensive. But out of curiosity, who is that 'someone else'?"

"Well, it's… um… you guys don't know him!"

"Uh huh. But can you at least give us his name? Or where he lives? I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking." Anna said.

"His name is… er…"

"Mer, you're my best friend." I said. "Like you said, just because the guy you like is from Dreamworks, doesn't mean I'll be mad at you."

"Those weren't the exact words, Els."

"That's not the point here!"

"Ok, how did we go from Elsa and Jack, to me and Hiccup?"

"Nevermind that! All we wanna say, is that no matter who you like, we're fine with it, and we'll help you get your guy if you admit you like him." said Punzie.

"Guys! I don't like him! Can we please just stop talking about this?"

"Fine. But we're still onto you, Merida Dunbroch." I gulped.

**A/N: Kirstie: I hoped you guys likes that little bit of Mericcup going on. Yes, I know. Merida's a little out of character, but I wanted to add Mericcup in anyway. Sorry we haven't been able to upload. Normally we'd finish writing and upload a chapter in 2-3 days. On another note, do you guys think that Ross Lynch from Austin and Ally kinda looks like Jack? That's why one of his songs is a song that Jack sang in the previous chapter.**

**Jill: Also, you guys have better watched those two videos. 'Cause they were really good! Also, there are other links to Jelsa vids on our profile, if you're interested. Onto the question: What ship is better: Mericcup or Hiccastrid?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Jill: What's up guys! Chapter 3 is up! Answering reviews time!**

**It Pennywise: Thanks! We listened to all of the songs you mentioned, and we decided that we'll use a couple of them. Red's a pretty good band! About Elsa's character being badass, we were originally gonna make Elsa how she is in the movie, but it kinda drifted away from that. **

**reddawnfox: Ikr!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Who do you think Hiccup's gonna end up with? I (Kirstie) ship Mericcup and Hiccastrid!**

**At Elsa's house…**

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Today's the day! Can I help you pick out your outfit? Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?" Anna begged.

"Why would you pick out my outfit?"

"Don't you want to impress him on your first date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Sure. You like him back and you say it's not a date." she smirked, crossing her arms.

"Like I said. I don't like him, like him. Only a little bit."

"Right. Now, you better go get dressed. It's almost 7:00."

"'k." I walked upstairs and walked into my bedroom and closed the door to change. Afterwards, I walked down the stairs and to where Anna is.

"That's what your wearing?"

"What? It looks fine to me." I was wearing a white top, with a red skirt. Since it's kinda cold outside, I threw on a long black coat and a grey circle scarf. As for my shoes, I wore knee high boots. **(A/N: I'm not very good at describing what Elsa's wearing. It's kinda like what Astrid's wearing in this pic: ** 2014/05/15/disney-characters-todays-fashoin_n_ ** just scroll down the page and you'll find Astrid.)**

"Not bad. But's a little casual for a date."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not a date!"

"Ok, ok, ok. But on a side note, you look really different. I hardly ever see you with your hair up in a ponytail."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Anna checked her watch. "He's a little late." Then, the door bell rang and I opened the door.

"Elsa, you look really… I mean-" said Jack.

"Weird?"

"No! No. You look great."

"Thanks. You too."

"Let's go."

"Hang on, I need to get the keys." I grabbed the keys from the kitchen table.

"Hey Jack!" Anna called out.

"Yeah?"

"Go get em tiger!"

"Anna!" Jack chuckled at me and Anna. I stepped outside and closed the door behind us. "Sisters."

"I know right!" Jack agreed as we started walking to Starbucks.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Emma. She's 13." Who knew he had a sister?

"That's nice. She must be a good sister. Unlike Anna. She and Punzie keep telling me that this is a date!" I said, feeling annoyed by the two.

"What makes you think it isn't?" He asked, suddenly.

"Umm… I don't know what to say to that." Nobody said anything after that for the next couple of minutes. Then I decided to break the silence. "So… why don't we play 20 questions?"

"Don't you just ask 20 questions?"

"Yeah, but we both have to answer the question."

"Ok. Why don't we play after we get coffee? We're almost there."

I looked ahead and saw Starbucks just across the road.

"We're here already? That was fast"

"Well, you're house is only a walk away."

**After getting coffee…**

"Let's go sit down over there." Jack pointed to a spot by the window. I followed him there.

"So, let's play. You go first."

"Ok. Um… What's your full name?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It was the first question that popped into my head."

"Ok. My full name is Jackson Overland Frost."

"Mine's Elsa Arendelle WInters."

"Question 2: If you had powers, what would they be?"

"That one's easy. The power of ice and snow. I love anything to do with Winter."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Why?"

"Because I love Winter too. What's better than snowball fights and skiing?"

"You forgot building snowmen and skating."

Jack's P.O.V.

"Yep. What's your favourite thing to do in Winter?"

"Skating. I love it. I used to do figure skating."

"Used to? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I… I don't really want to bring it up…" I could tell that it was something personal so I decided to drop it.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a bad memory."

"No, it's ok. That was ages ago. So, you haven't answered the question."

"Oh right, um… ice hockey! So, it's your turn."

"Hmm. What country would you like to travel to that you've never been to?"

"I don't know. Er… You first."

"I would like to go to France, Paris specifically. There's the Eiffel Tower, Disneyland and… I just really want to go there. To the City of Love."

"The City of Love? I always thought that Paris was the City of Lights?"

"I think it's considered to be both but I call it the City of Love. I have a couple of friends who met their Mr. Right there."

"Sounds great. Are you planning to go there sometime?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll bring all of my friends with me too."

"Next question. Who was your first crush?"

"My first crush?" There was a tint of read spreading across her cheeks.

"Yeah." She took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"I, uh… My first crush was Peter Pan."

"Wait, Peter? I know him. I saw him in the last soccer match."

"Yeah. That Peter."

"Care to tell me more, snowflake?"

"Well… What about you? You didn't answer the last question and I'm always answering first!" she said, changing the subject.

"Ok, feisty much?" I giggled. "Well, my first crush was Tooth."

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Tooth?" I said. I paused for a moment there and looked back on my memories if I remembered her when we went to Dreamworks.

"Yeah. She's one of Dreamwork's cheerleaders." It hurt a little inside when Jack mentioned her. I could see the look on his face when he mentioned her. I'm guessing the two dated once before. Am I jealous?

"So, did you two date before?"

"Yeah."

"What happened between you two? Unless it's personal, then never mind."

"No, its fine. We only dated for like, a week and a couple of days. Then I realised that there was another person in her mind **(A/N: I think we all know who this person is!)**. So, I broke up with her. Anyway, it wasn't really working out in the first place, so, yeah."

I decided to change the subject by asking another question.

"What's your favourite instrument?"

"Guitar."

"Piano."

"I used to play piano. But guitar's more of my style."

"Cool."

"So, question… er, what are we up to?"

"I think it's question 6."

"Ok, question 6: How did you and your band come together?"

"Well, Anna and Punzie are family and Merida's my best friend. When I found out that Merida and Punzie could play guitar and the drums, and they found out that Anna and I can sing and play bass, we all decided we should form a band. What about you?"

"Er, Hiccup's my best friend and we were a duo. Later on, Donkey and Aster asked if they could join us and we formed a band."

"That's great. So question 7…"

We kept talking and playing 20 questions for about an hour before we walked out of Starbucks and walked to a bench nearby and sat down. I always found myself laughing at almost everything Jack says during our conversation. Also, I found out that we have a lot in common! Jack's a great guy.

"Jackson Overland Frost. You were not the type of person I expected you to be."

"What did you expect me to be like?"

"I don't know. Just… different."

"I could say the same to you to, Winters. You're not that girl who always talks about her hair, nails, boys and clothes!"

"That's what you thought?" I asked with a slight grin.

"At first."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm sorry I'm not the type of person you expect me to be."

"Don't be. I'm glad to know that you're not just a pretty face." I blushed a little at his comment.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, you're not bad looking." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I had a great time today. Thank you." I smiled.

Jack's P.O.V.

"You're welcome." I checked my watch to see what the time is. It was almost 9:30. Time sure flies when you're having fun.

"Shoot! My curfew's at 9:30. I need to take you home."

"Ok."

At Elsa's House…

"So, we're here."

"Yeah." she said, looking a little disappointed.

"Um… Bye." I turned around to go until Elsa grabbed my sleeve.

"Jack!" I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again, for today. It was fun."

"Yeah. Um… Do you mind if I ask for your number?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"No, it's fine." I handed her my phone and she typed her number into my contacts list.

"Thanks. I hope we can do this again sometime. It was fun."

"Yeah. Bye Jack."

"Bye snowflake." I gave her a hug before leaving.

Elsa's P.O.V.

I stepped into my house and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and thought about my day today. I sighed with a smile. He hugged me. He hugged me! The only problem is my friends bugging me about how it went today.

**A/N: Kirstie: Finally! We're done. Sorry we couldn't update sooner, cuz my laptop charger wasn't working and I had to wait a couple of days for it to be fixed. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jill: Hope you guys loved it as much as we did, more credit to Kirstie cuz she pretty much did all of it. hahahahahaha. See you in our next chapter.**

**Kirstie: Speaking of Reddawnfox, she and I wrote a story called Hate You, Love You. It's on her account, so check it out! Question: Where do you think they should go to on their next date? If you guys answer this one, then maybe Jack and Elsa will go there some other chapter! Peace out!**


	4. AN

**A/N: Kirstie: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't been uploading chapters very often! It's just that there's a lot of school stuff and homework going on so we didn't have very much time to write and upload. **

**Jill: Also, there are three (two in my case!) stories we're working on at the same time so it's kinda hard to keep up to date with them. Just wanted to put this quick A/N in just to let you guys know. I know that there are other authors out there who are also like this, and like them, we just wanted to let you guys know. Hope that made sense! And give us some ideas of who should be the judges for the competition. At least three or four. They can be from Disney, Dreamorks or even Blue Sky.**

**Kirstie: There are also some songs we're having trouble picking. We absolutely have no idea what they should sing/play/perform for the auditions and such. So like we say in other chapters, please, please, PLEASE give us some song suggestions, especially for Elsa's band.**

**I have a couple of ideas, listen to them and tell us what you think. Btw, they're not all rock.**

**Jack's Band:**

**Glass House by RED**

**Forever by RED **

**Immortals by Fall Out Boy (From Big Hero 6!)**

**Crush by David Archuleta**

**New Classic by Drew Seeley**

**Elsa's band:**

**I H8 That by Macy Kate**

**Let it Go by Idina Menzel (maybe)**

**Jill: We really don't know what others to add. Maybe a song by Taylor Swift? Idk!**

**Kirstie: We'll be uploading a new chapter of BOTB tomorrow or maybe the day after. It depends! Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jill: Chapter 4 is up! Btw, the first two P.O.V.s are happening at the same time. You know how in movies when scenes like that happen, in the end they all say the same thing? Idk if that makes sense or not but just picture the first two P.O.V.s happening like that.**

**Kirstie: Yeah. We don't really know how to do that but just do what Jill said (wrote?). So, onto answering the reviews!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Ikr!**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: Yeah, same (Kirstie answering!). But I also like Mericcup a little.**

**Madison: Thanks!**

**Denise Siah: Really? Never read the story. If I did, it would be on our favourites page.**

**Reddawnfox: I (Kirstie) told you why when we were PM. **

**It Pennywise: Thanks. Red's songs are awesome! If you have any more song suggestions, then please say so. Same goes for other readers! And give us some ideas for who the judges will be for the competition.**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I'm walking to my next class with Anna walking alongside me. Ever since yesterday, She's been bugging me to tell her about the "date". If she's going to be this annoying, imagine Punzie going crazy too.

"Elsa, please tell me more!" she pleaded.

"Anna, I already told you!"

"No, when I asked you about it yesterday and this morning, all you said was "good" or "fine" or something like that."

I stopped and turned to face her. "What did you expect me to say?"

"I dunno! But you've been smiling this entire time and you're always checking your phone. To me, the date must've gone really well. Need I say more?"

"Not a date, Anna." We started walking again.

"Elsa! Just give me the details, please!"

"But if I do, then you'll tell Punzie and you two will go _crazy_, and start questioning me about it."

"C'mon sis! We tell each other everything. At least tell me how you felt."

"Fine. But only that. I felt… happy and I felt like I could be myself around him. He always made me laugh and it was just fun being with him in general."

"So in other words, you enjoy his company?"

"Well, yes. I think we'll become really good friends." Anna looked really surprised.

"Friends?! FRIENDS?! Elsa, don't deny your feelings for him! You just said you like being around him on your date, and now, you friend-zone him?!"

"Anna, I-"

"Elsa, you cannot friend-zone him if you like him."

"Ok, I'm ending this conversation. Class is just over there."

"Fine, but don't think I'm letting this go, Elsa Winters." I sighed. I hate to admit it, but she's right. I can't just friend zone him, knowing that I like him. Argh! What do I do?! I've never felt this way about anyone! Especially since that person is from a rival school. I keep denying that I like him, even if I already admitted it to her and the others. I guess I'm just covering up the fact that I do like him so that I can be saved from any trouble in the future. If other Disney students and worse, teachers find out, then I will be in big trouble and there will be war. I'm serious! I'm kinda glad that Jack and I aren't dating. I'm not the type of person who would break so many rules. But another part of me says I like him so much, I should date him. My brain says no, but my heart says yes! Ugh! Love sucks… **(A/N: Am I right people?!)**

**Jack's P.O.V. **

After class, I walked to my locker to get my books.

"Hey man, what's up?" I turned to my left to see Hiccup go to his locker next to mine.

"Hey Hic, what's your next class?"

"English. You?"

"Same."

So, how was your date with Elsa?"

"Keep it down, Hic. There are other people around." I replied cautiously.

"'K, but what happened?"

"Since when did you become the gossip girl?"

"Since you started dating one of the mice."

"We're not dating."

"Oh, sure. Just wait, you'll start ditching classes just to see her." I closed my locker and locked it.

"Like that's something I wouldn't do. I already ditch classes anyway."

"Yeah, but not often enough to make people suspicious."

"What's your point Haddock?"

"The more you get distracted by her and all, the more chance other people will find out."

"Relax, we're not dating. I guess you can say we're friends."

"Friends?! FRIENDS?! Jack, you can't deny your feelings for her!"

"Hiccup!"

"Whatever. Look, as your best friend, my best advice to you is to lose all contact you have to her. Social media, delete her number, etc."

"What's option No. 2?"

"Do whatever you want, just don't get caught, and if you do, don't come running to me."

"Got it. Thanks man." We both walked to our next class.

"You're hopeless."

**A/N: Kirstie: Hey! Sorry that this is short, and I know it's been a long time since the last chapter was uploaded. **

**Jill: Yeah. We PROMISE we'll make the next chapter longer and done ASAP. So, yeah… soz… **

**Kirstie: Um… See yas next chapter! Whenever that will be!**


End file.
